Jack Frost (game)
Jack Frost is an action game released for the Nintendo 3DS, developed by Star & Co. and published by Fantendo. It is the first game in the ''Jack Frost'' series. It was released worldwide in November 2013. Gameplay Players control Jack Frost, a 17-year-old who sets out on a journey to stop his aunt, the Ice Queen, from freezing the planet. Controls used for this game are the L Button to attack/shoot, the R Button to use a special attack/spell, and the Touch Screen & stylus to aim. When fighting enemies, the player can shoot them from a distance or take them on up close with melee attacks. Some points in the levels of the game involve rail grinding or driving a go-kart-esque, weapon-equipped vehicle. When enemies are defeated, they drop blue-, yellow-, and white-colored orbs. Blue restores Jack's health and yellow restore special power (SP), while white increases his money count. Players can spend money on new abilities and weapons. The stronger the enemy, the more health/SP/money it drops. During Jack's adventure, he learns how to use spells (for long range) and special attacks (for melee). Each weapon is granted its own unique spell/special attack. These moves do much more damage than regular ones. They lower the SP bar upon use. Spells and special moves use the A, B, X, and Y Buttons and require precise button-pressing. The player can give new abilities to Jack for use in battle. They range from health recovery to invincibility. Many only have temporary effects, and must be activated by tapping their respective icons on the Touch Screen. Customization plays a big part in this game. The player is able to customize characters and weapons. Allies can be characterized by being being attackers or healers. The player can also customize his/her team in between levels. Side missions are unlocked as the story progresses. Completing these earns Jack a large boost in money and experience points, and sometimes rewards him with a new weapon. Quests are short side stories that allow the player to to play as one of Jack's friends. The player can switch out weapons for Jack (but not for teammates) and add buffs to them, such as increased power, accuracy, and speed, at the cost of some money. The vehicles Jack drives can also be customized. The player can also add buffs to them, as well as change their color and their design. Characters Playable Allies Underline indicates Allies that can be playable in their Quest side stories. NPCs Enemies Bosses Plot The game begins during the sunset of a cold, wintry Christmas Eve. Jack Frost, a teenaged homeless magician, is sitting near the spire of a tall building when he sees the clouds above him become black. They start swirling and begin to form into a black hole. It sucks in cars, buildings, and Jack. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a cold, pitch-black world. He screams as he helplessly falls to his death—or it seems that way, until he feels himself slowing down. He gently lands on an illuminated floor. As he walks further, more lights shine from above, illuminated his path. He summons his magic scepter and goes through a couple game tutorials and many enemy fights. Suddenly, the world around him bursts into life, and Jack fins himself in a dark, creepy forest, with the silhouette of the giant body of the Ice Queen, Jack's evil aunt, standing over him. A boss fight begins, and Jack loses, no matter what the player does. The Ice Queen grabs him and prepares to slam his body into the ground, but then the screen goes black. When it fades back in, Jack's best friend Dundi, a small, cartoonish snowman creature, is shown waking him up from a dream. After he wakes up, he looks around and sees that he's in a grimy alley behind a building. He tells Dundi about his dream, but the creature disregards it as only a dream. Jacks says he saw his aunt, which causes Dundi to stop and think. He then says comically, "Well, then... it was a NIGHTMARE!" The two laugh, and Jack gets up. It is revealed to be a beautiful Christmas Eve morning. The player must explore the town, then arrives at a temple. Jack says he's heard rumors of ghosts living in that temple and wants to check it out. Dundi hides behind Jack and pleads with him not to go in there. Jack tells him he's not afraid and enters the temple. The duo sees that the rumors are true, as they see mischievous spirits flying around the hall. The ghosts spot Jack and Dundi & flee to safety. Jack follows them, fighting any that he encounters with his magic scepter, while Dundi stays behind. When he comes to the end of the temple, he finds a large, plump ghost getting ready to eat Dundi. Another boss fight commences, and the players must win this one. Once Dundi is saved, all the ghosts disappear. Jack and Dundi leave the temple and rest at their home, which is a small igloo at the town dump. Jack suddenly bursts into a fit of rage, reprimanding himself for doing something like this on Christmas Eve, and for putting his best friend in danger. Dundi tells him that he's okay, but Jack questions this, asking, "What would've happened if I got there too late?" Jack continues by telling Dundi that he is his only friend, and that he'd be alone without him. "Dude, you need a girlfriend," Dundi responds. Some laughter escapes Jack, and he tells Dundi that he's right. Stages Weapons Abilities Soundtrack Main Theme Stage Clear Weapons Altar / Abilities Shop Christmas Town Christmas Town (Temple) Boss Battle Final Boss Phase 1 Final Boss Phase 2 Final Boss Phase 3 Ice Queen's Theme Trivia Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Games Category:Action Games Category:Jack Frost Category:VictoryStar Category:Third Person Shooter Games